mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Cummins vs. Rafael Cavalcante
The first round began. Crowd chanting already. Cummins lands an inside kick. Feijao misses a wheel kick, Cummins got him down, Feijao stands to the waist cinch. Cummins knees the leg twice. Boos. Slams Feijao briefly, back up. 4:00. Cummins knees the leg. Boos. Another knee. Cummins nearly slams Feijao again. Two knees. Boos. Cummins can't get another slam, Feijao defending well. Cummins dumps Feijao down and has the back. 3:00. "He can do this allll day!" Knees the body and again. Slams him again. Knees the head and lands a right as they stand. Feijao seems tired, eats a big jab. Crowd chanting Feijao. Feijao lands a right. Cummins gets the waist cinch again. Gets him down, has a hook, 2:00. Waist cinch again. Knees the body. Again. Slams Feijao hard. They break. Feijao lands a body kick. Cummins lands a jab and a right straight. Swelling under both eyes ofCummins. Feijao lands a hard right. Cummins' right eye is swollen closed. 1:00. They clinch. Boos. 35. They break. Feijao misses a spinning backfist. 15. Cummins lands a one-two. R1 ends, 10-9 Cummins. Both corners said the other guy is tired lmao. R2 began. Feijao lands a counter right shovel hook, stuffs a double to the clinch. "Drive with your head under his chin!" "It seems like every time Feijao hits Cummins he busts him up." Boos. They break. 4:00. Feijao lands a hard counter right and a jab. Cummins lands a jab. Cummins lands a right, gets a huge double to guard. Right elbow. Left elbow. Two rights, two lefts to the body. Feijao lands from the bottom, eats a big right. Feijao with wrist control. 3:00. Feijao lands a right hammerfist, immediately busts Cummins open again lol. Cummins lands a left. Loud boos. Cummins lands three lefts, two rights, two lefts. A left to the body. Eats a huge upkick and he was hurt. 2:00. "Cummins is bleeding like a stuck pig though Mike, this is nasty!" Cummins lands three right elbows. "Unusually damaging punches by Feijao." Ref stands them up, cheers. Nope, it's to check the damage. Crowd chanting Feijao. Restarts in same position. Cummins lands a right. Another. Feijao lands an upkick ands tands, eats a high kick. Feijao tries a flying knee, 1:00 as they clinch, Cummins knees the body. Cummins lands a right, they break. Feijao's mouthpiece is replaced, they continue, he's taking his time, he's tired. He's exhausted. Cummins gets an easy double slam and has the back, three right hammerfists, 15 seconds left. A right or two. A right hammerfist. Three rights. R2 ends, 10-9 Cummins very clearly. Reddit thinks the biggest cut -- by the right eye -- was from a clash of heads on one of the early takedowns. R3 began. Cummins lands a jab. Feijao lands a right uppercut counter. They clinch. Cummins gets a single easily to half-guard. Right hammerfist. Feijao regains guard. Cummins thinking can opener. Eight or nine right elbows over and over, maybe ten, ref stops it. Wow. Feijao's still down, badly hurt. Cummins keeps whooping lol. 0:45 R3. Seems humble. Then says he belongs in the top ten. Lol.